Poderoso
by Nalnyatrix Black
Summary: Aquella sensación que le embargaba cada vez que utilizaba su varita le iba consumiendo poco a poco. Pero él no se daba cuenta.


**Disclaimer:** Nada del potterverso me pertenece, todo es de J.K Rowling.

Este fic participa para el reto especial: "Primeras veces" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

* * *

**PODEROSO**

* * *

Tu primera clase era encantamientos.

Estabas nervioso, era la primera vez que utilizarías una varita y no podías evitar pensar en el hecho de que algo saliera mal. ¿Qué pasaba si tu magia te fallaba y eras incapaz de realizar bien el hechizo? ¿Qué si, en realidad, eras un squib y todo había sido una ilusión para que el dolor al darte cuenta de la realidad fuera mayor?

Negaste con la cabeza.

_Eso no pasará_ —te dijiste a ti mismo intentando convencerte aunque la semilla de la duda ya había sido plantada—. _Haríamos encantamientos sencillos y no habría nada de lo que preocuparse. Además, aunque no hubiera utilizado nunca una varita, sé que poseo grandes habilidades y espero destacar en encantamientos._  
Escuchaste atentamente las indicaciones del profesor y las repetiste, lentamente, poniendo todo tu ser en cada uno de los movimientos que debías ejecutar, sintiéndolos, haciendo que formasen parte de ti. Fuiste uno de los pocos que logró hacer el encantamiento a la perfección. Y eso te hizo sentir orgullo.

Sin embargo, no podías escuchar las felicitaciones del profesor. Mirabas fijamente tu varita, casi con devoción, mientras recordabas el cosquilleo que había surgido desde el centro de tu pecho hasta la varita y que aún podías sentir en la yema de tus dedos.

Cerraste los ojos recordando aquella sensación de poder. Saboreándola. Grabándola a fuego en cada una de tus terminaciones nerviosas. Querías volver a experimentarlo. Más fuerte.

Volviste a realizar el encantamiento. Una y otra vez. Incluso cuando la clase finalizó, seguiste repitiéndolo hasta el punto en que esa sensación ya no era suficiente para ti.  
Querías sentir más. Necesitabas más. Más poder.

A partir de ese momento empezaste a buscar cualquier cosa que te proporcionara esa sensación. Lo que fuera.

Al principio, te conformabas con hechizos sencillos e inofensivos que aprendías en las clases, pero, poco a poco, eso ya no fue suficiente. Poco a poco, esos hechizos tan simples ya no satisfacían esa necesidad de poder que iba creando un agujero en tu pecho, un agujero que necesitaba ser alimentado casi a diario.

Y un día, sin querer, tus palabras pronunciaron un hechizo distinto al que tenías planeado. No era un hechizo demasiado oscuro, pero tampoco inofensivo. Logró que un pequeño corte cruzara la mejilla de tu oponente. Eso hizo que te castigaran, pero aquella sensación que te inundó cuando viste la sangre manar del corte. Era una sensación mayor a la que habías sentido cuando hiciste tu primer hechizo.

Era una nueva sensación que te hizo ansiar más.

Aquellas vacaciones buscaste todo lo necesario en la biblioteca de tu padre, primero alegando que querías aumentar tu conocimiento en encantamientos y hechizos de defensa para la asignatura de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, pero luego te dejó de importar si tus padres se daban cuenta de lo que realmente buscabas: maldiciones.

Leías sobre todas ellas: sus efectos, la forma de realizarlas, su origen. Devorabas todo lo que pudieras saber de una maldición y cuya información estuviera a tu disposición. Y, poco a poco, empezaste a probarlas. Primero con pequeños animales inofensivos que te proporcionaban la misma sensación de poder que experimentaste cuando dañaste a aquel compañero de clase.

Sin embargo, jamás pensaste en utilizar una maldición imperdonable. Tenías aquel baile con la magia oscura, en el que te dejabas atraer, pero manteniendo tus límites. Sabías que, una vez pronunciaras alguna de esas tres maldiciones, no habría vuelta atrás.

Y lo temías. Temías que aquellas maldiciones marcaran de alguna forma un antes y un después. Aún eras demasiado joven para eso.

Hiciste amigos con las mismas pasiones que tú, todos manteníais ese baile con las artes oscuras, algunos sucumbían a su poder más rápido que tú y otros mantenían un mayor control sobre sus sensaciones.

Severus Snape era uno de ellos. Admirabas su entereza frente a las maldiciones. Investigaba sobre ellas, a veces las ponía en práctica, pero casi siempre estaba más preocupado en inventar nuevas maldiciones que en practicarlas. No necesitaba esa continua sensación de poder como tú. A veces le envidiabas por eso, sentías que él no era esclavo de ese sentimiento. Pero, otras veces, creías que era débil, que quizás se mantenía alejado de esa emoción para no ser arrastrado por ella. Sin embargo, tú podías controlarla, o eso era lo que te decías.

O, al menos, lo que solías decirte antes de que pronunciaras por primera vez una de las maldiciones imperdonables. Aquello sucedió cuando entraste en las filas de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Y, tal como habías pensado, aquello supuso un antes y un después en tu vida. A partir de entonces, quedaste completamente subordinado a aquella sensación de poder.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **No sé si se nota la primera vez de Evan, en este caso es el primer momento en que aquella sensación de poder le embargó y lo que supuso para él. Sus consecuencias.


End file.
